The Night of a Thousand Laughs
by Yunaman
Summary: This is the tragic story of how moot stumbled through a portal into the Warcraft Universe. Also Tidus is here for some reason. My first story. Written out of pure boredom. M/M/M ThrallxMootxTidus Don't read if you're underage, don't like etc.


It was a cold night. After a battle with the alliance which the orcs had won, like always the slaves they had captured were inspected by the Warchief Thrall.

While carefully inspecting them he saw a little girl which turned out the be a guy upon closer inspection. It was moot. He was wearing a pink t-shirt with yotsuba on it and a tutu. Obviously he seemed bizzare to the warchief.

''What's with this one? He's different than the others.''said Thrall with a deep curious voice.

''Oh he's one of those, warchief.'' a near by grunt said.

''I can see that! There's just something weird about this one.''Thrall remarked.

''Speak, boy!'' he ordered.

''My name is moot. I I a-''

''I didn't ask your name! You're not from this world, are you, boy?''he asked with a powerfull voice.

Moot trembled. He had never been in a situation like this. He decided that he'd better do what Thrall said as moot valued his life dearly.

''I c-came here via a portal. See I'm the c-creator of this place called 4 chan. O-one day I entered /v/ and some troll used an ancient spell to t-trap me in the World of Warcraft because he hates people like me who watch anime like me. T-t-''

''He's speaking nonsense, warchief. Maybe I should pour some hot oil on him?''the grunt said interupting moot.

''No I have a better idea.''said Thrall with a large grin on his face''send him to my bedchamber!'' the Warchief ordered.

Moot was took to the bedchamber and locked in. There was noone in the room. Obviously Thrall was getting ready. Being Thrall's bedchamber is was filled with lots of items but the only thing moot seemed to pay attention to was the the big double bed. It was covered in red sheats made from shiny the bed there were several pillows of the same color and material.  
>Orcs may be savage but apparently some of them had a little taste.<p>

Suddenly a bright white light illuminated the room. It was a portal. Moot thought he was safe but before could enter to safety Tidus emerged from the portal and it closed.

''Tidus! W-What? The portal!''moot quickly said.

''Don't worry! I'm here to rescue you. The guys from 4chan gave me this mobile phone.''Tidus explained and showed moot a grey cell phone''use it to call the party van and they'll save you.''

''But what about the portal?''moot asked almost panicking

''They'll reopen it so there's no prob-''

Thrall entered the room slaming the door as hard as he could.

''I wasn't planing on having to play with 2 but I guess it'll do!''Thrall said looking pleased.

He sat down on the bed and ordered them to come closer. At first both of them didn't know what to do but they followed The Warchief's orders of fear. Thrall was wearing a large brown plate of armor. He removed the lower part of the armor discarding it to the side revealing his throbing green member. It was 9 whole inches and the sight of such a big dick shocked moot and Tidus.

''Lick it!''Thrall ordered.

Both moot and Tidus hesitated.

''Don't make me repeat myself! I ordered you to lick it!''Thrall shouted.

Moot kissed Thrall's big dick while Tidus used his tongue to gently lick the head. His tongue slowly moved down from top to bottom then upwards. Being inexperienced in this moot mimicked Tidus's every movement. Eventually moot learned to lick it almost to perfection and both him and Tidus started enjoying it. They both liked the salty taste of Thrall's green member, the way it was giving off warmth. Thrall was laying back and enjoying every moment of it. As he did he gently stroked moot and Tidus's hair with each of his orcish hands.

Suddenly Tidus started to gently swallow the tip of the Warchief's throbbing member, moot meanwhile was licking his sweaty green balls. Tidus took the full 9 inches of orc manhood into his mouth. Thrall trusted fast and hard into Tidus's mounth and even thought it hurt Tidus kept going. Thrall was close to orgasming and at that moment Tidus stoped sucking it and he and licked the orc dick from top top to bottom making Thrall tremble slighty.

Thrall came relesing sticky white orc semen all over Tidus and moot's faces. Thrall ordered them to lick themselves clean of all the semen and so they did slowly. Meanwhile he removed the rest of his armor revealing his muscular, sweaty orc body. Both Moot and Tidus were impressed by his manliness.

''On your fours!''Thrall said to moot.

Moot did as he said as quickly as possible. Thrall removed moot's panties and throwed them in a random direction. He then proceeded to put his index finger in moot's butthole to see how deep it was.

''It'll do.''Thrall said quietly to himself.

Without warning he shoved his dick in moot's ass with all his might. Moot screamed in pain but Thrall didn't care and he kept thrusting hard and fast into moot's ass. Moot strugled to get free but Thrall held him down and kept going grunting and moaning.

Watching them aroused Tidus to no end. He was hard and had to please himself. He quickly ripped off his lederhosen and started fapping vigorously. He hadn't been this horny since that time he scored with Yuna and Lulu but that's another story.

Meanwhile Thrall was fucking moot like a wild animal. By this time moot had gotten used to the pain so he just layed there taking it like a bitch. Thrall trusted so hard he actually ripped moot's tutu into shreds. It was amazing moot's anus didn't start bleeding. With a final thrust Thrall came into moot's little pooper.

He got up and went to Tidus, picked him up and placed him on the top of the bed. He ordered moot to come over there and start licking Tidus's dick. While moot was doing that Thrall started fucking Tidus doggy style. However Tidus wasn't like moot. While Thrall was thrusting into Tidus's tight ass, Tidus was laughing like a madman '''HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!''  
>This confused the Warchief thought it only made him more aroused.<p>

''Ahh- WhAT a t-tight ass! I don't know w-why your laughing but that turns me on!''Thrall grunted out.

Fucking Tidus apparently drove Thrall insane. He started laughing with Tidus ''HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!''echoed through the forttress. Moot thought he stumbled into a madhouse.

Laughing hard Thrall came into Tidus's ass. Tidus himself came all over moot's face. Both of them collapsed on the bed.  
>Thrall sat down on the bed to get a break from the long crazy fucking.<p>

''T-t-the phone...''Tidus barely grunted

With his last strenght moot picked up the phone and rang the first number.

''Activate it!''He said with a grin.

''Huh?'' Thrall said puzzled.

Suddenly the air itself exploded into pink light opening a portal. A giant greyish van with a four leaf clover painted on it and text reading ''4Chan Party van'' entered throught the portal. Chris Hansen and a group of mods emerged and hit Thrall with a Hammer instantly banhammering him. Then they proceeded to banhammer every orc in Thrall's fortress causing a disbalance in Wow which made /v/irgings RAGE on /v/.

''C'mon guys let's go back to 4chan!''a mod said to moot and Tidus.

''But what about Thrall and the other orcs?''moot asked.

''Don't worry about them! They're in a safe place now.'' the mod answered.

When the orcs awoke they found themselves in some town. Bel-Air to be exact. And that's how the hit show ''The fresh Warchief of Bel-Air'' was created.

THE END


End file.
